


Thunder Storms and Blanket Forts

by Kevy_Grayce



Series: Once Upon an Adoption [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adoption, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stebe the Bear, Thunder and Lightning, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson, spidey tot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevy_Grayce/pseuds/Kevy_Grayce
Summary: On a lightning and thunder ridden night, Tony does his best to comfort a terror-stricken, four year old Peter.
Relationships: Irondad & Spiderson - Relationship, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Once Upon an Adoption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494221
Comments: 49
Kudos: 404





	Thunder Storms and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> SPIDEY! TOT!! CONTENT!!! I missed this duo way too much NOT to write them again and my best friend requested toddler Pete :) So please take an mini installment in the Spidey Tot universe! Of course, with its usual angsty and hurt/comfort themes :')
> 
> Have fun and stay safe❤🧡💛💚💙💜

Lightning flashes in the distance, illuminating the main room of the penthouse. The deafening clap of thunder isn't far behind. With it comes the heartbreaking cries of the trembling toddler in Tony’s arms.

“Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. I've got you,” he gently hushes as he cradles Peter. The poor kid is scared to death of the thunder, which Tony is learning the hard way. To think he actually thought they would get a full night’s sleep for once. “The thunder can't hurt you, I promise. Nothing can hurt you.”  _ Liar,  _ his subconscious argues.  _ He already knows how much this world can hurt you.  _ Another crash halts his thoughts and causes Peter to gasp in a breath. Tony's arms tighten around his boy.

“Tomy, make it stop! I don’ like it!” Peter pleads as he sobs into Tony’s chest. He still goes back and forth between calling Tony “Tomy” and variations of “dad,” but who can blame the kid. They lie on the large bed, under the warm covers, and beg for the storm to pass. Tony hates the way he can't help his kid feel better. All he can do is try to provide some sort of physical reassurance, and he already sucks at that in his opinion.

“I know, bud. I know,” he sympathizes, rubbing Peter’s back. The toddler quivers with harsh breaths accompanying his cries. “Hey, how about we get some hot chocolate to make it better? Hm?” He does his best to get a look at Peter’s face, but the moment he suggests it is the moment Peter starts to shriek all over again.

“No! No no don’ wanna!” His words run together due to his frantic cries and Tony immediately scraps the idea.

“Alright, alright. Don't wanna. Got it,” Tony repeats as he tries to come up with a new idea.  _ Dammit, why couldn't Pep be here? She's always better at calming him down. _ It takes a lot to admit he isn't the best at something, but he's willing to let his ego take a hit when it comes to Peter. Either way it doesn't matter since Pepper is away on business. He can't even complain because he was supposed to go on that trip. At this point, he isn't sure which he'd prefer: the endless meetings or the toddler temper tantrums. Another boom echoes throughout the penthouse and he can feel Peter startle in his hold.

“Do you want to go get Stebe?” he tries to offer instead. Much to his surprise, Peter vehemently shakes his head and grips his small fists tighter. Even though it's only been a few months of Peter truly being his, he knows without a doubt that there's nothing worse than Peter's sobs. The short, hiccuping breaths and high-pitched cries rip his heart in two. Every time, he finds himself crying along with Peter. He never understood how parents could hurt when their kids hurt, but boy did karma prove him wrong.

Peter hurting is the worst kind of pain he's ever had to endure.

“Shh,” he continues to calm. He ends up running his free hand through Peter’s curls, knowing the action relaxes them both. “You're safe here. Nothing can get you. Thunder’s loud and it's okay to be scared, but I promise it can't hurt you. I won't let anything happen to you.” There are damp streaks down his cheeks, but he ignores them. The only tears that he's worried about are Peter's. A low rumble reaches their ears, but it's much farther away.

“Da, why, why does it do that?” Peter asks in a quivering voice. His chin and bottom lip tremble, but his sobs have become shaky breaths. Tears continue to flow down his flushed cheeks, and Tony moves his hand to catch them.

“I dunno, Munchkin,” he answers in a whisper. Sure, he knows the science behind thunder and lightning, but something tells him that isn't the best approach for a four-year-old. “But I'll tell you what,” he sits up, eliciting a small whine from Peter, but then pulls the covers over their heads, “we’ll be safe in here.” Peter slowly pulls his face away from Tony's chest to see the small tent made from the sheets. The soft fabric is held up by Tony's head, then tapers down. It shields them from the outside world and even muffles some of the noise. Tony smiles reassuringly down at his perfect boy, his hair smooshed down. To him it's just some bedsheets, but to Peter it's an impenetrable fortress.

“It's…safe?” Peter double checks, but doesn't take his trusting eyes off Tony.

“It's safe,” Tony wholeheartedly affirms. With his encouragement, the tension leaves Peter’s small body and he leans back against Tony. Almost immediately, his eyelids start to droop from exhaustion.

“Thanks, Daddy,” he says in a small, tired voice. Tony will never get used to being called that, but he would never deny that he loves hearing it every single time. With a sigh, he places a kiss on the top of Peter’s head.

“I love you, Munchkin,” he whispers.

“I lub you too.” Just like that, Peter is finally asleep. After hours of comforting and trying to figure out the best choice, it turns out nothing can quite beat the combination of blanket forts and cuddles. Despite the struggle of it all, Tony would do it again in a heartbeat. And he’ll probably have to, but that's another thing he's learned as a parent: it's always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no next one shot ;-; We have reached the end of the one shots intermission! I'll do my best to get a new chapter of Family by Choice, but from here on out I'll be purely focusing on getting the sequel to Pain Will Always Come Back to Haunt You done!
> 
> Thank you for reading!❤🧡💛💚💙💜
> 
> If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!  
> Instagram: kevy_fanfics  
> Tumblr: kevyfanfics  
> Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics


End file.
